The present invention relates to an electrical bell type motor for driving a surgical hand tool, with a stator comprising a magnet having the shape of a circular cylinder and a rotor, which comprises a wire coil of lacquered wire forming a hollow circular cylinder, and a rotor carrier plate carrying the wire coil and fixed to a rotatable shaft, in which the wire coil with one of its front ends is firmly mounted onto the rotor carrier plate and the other end is self-supporting.
In the surgical field, especially in the field of bone operations, a large number of different tools are known and in use, which are hand operated by the surgeon and driving by an electrical motor. These tools have to fulfill strong requirements, as for example, be handy, warm up only moderately, capable of being sterilized by autoclavation, and so on. The inventive motor, particularly in relation to these features, shows a marked progress.